Vegetative Cloning
Vegetative cloning is the ability to clone oneself via cellular mitosis when unconscious, similarly to a plant or fungus. Characters *Julien Dumont had this ability naturally. *Barbara Zimmerman has this ability in World 8, gained from the formula. *Liam Cooper has this ability naturally too. Limits 'Julien Dumont' Julien can clone himself via cellular mitosis, similarly to a fungus. His clones bud off from his body rapidly, and once they have matured, they are identical to him. However, any clothes he would be wearing at the time, or anything else which would be in contact with him, wouldn't be replicated with him. The clones do exhibit a degree of independant mind and personality, and some are known to have gone rogue, but they also have a partial collective hive mind, since they all displayed shock and pain when his root was awakened and freed from Primatech. Julien was kept sedated previously, but it is unknown exactly what the purpose of that was. The sedation did make the younger clones more programmable, but also made the older ones' personalities more dominant. The clones could be hurt or even killed without physically harming the root Julien, although one clone said that he would be able to sense it, and compared it to the pain of having a limb torn off, when claiming to be the root Julien. His deception was discovered when he then was unaware of another clone's death. When the root Julien was eventually killed, all of his clones also died, instantaneously. 'Barbara Zimmerman' Barbara can clone herself via cellular mitosis, similarly to Julien. Like him, she too needs to be unconscious to use the ability, and her clones bud off from her skin. They mature within hours, and will then be completely identical to her, as well as under her control. The clones are complete physical beings, not shells of air. She is able to feel the deaths of any clones, though they themselves would experience no pain, and all the clones would die immediately if she were killed. 'Liam Cooper' Liam can use this ability to clone himself via cellular mitosis. Before he does so, he must enter a deep trance where he cannot move or react to anything, and appears unconscious though he truly is not. He is still able to perceive his surroundings. His clones then tear off from his skin. The process is extremely painful, and because of this he uses the ability only rarely. His clones can act independantly but would vanish immediately, leaving no body, if his original form was killed. Similar Abilities *Cloning is the ability to produce identical duplicates of oneself *Advanced cloning is the ability to produce clones where each individual clone will have a different ability *Replication can be used to multiply oneself, other people or objects *Duplication is the ability to replicate inanimate objects *Biological creation, manipulation and deletion can be used to create a replicate of oneself *Genesis is the ability to produce beings from one's body Category:Abilities